


Вакантная должность

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel





	Вакантная должность

А Мередит ему говорила: не для него эта работа, не для него! Представитель закона, это, конечно, почётно, но работа уж больно нервная. Да и зарплата, чего греха таить, требованиям явно не соответствует. А он упёрся и ни в какую!

– Я, знаешь ли, себя в армии хорошо проявил, – небрежно говорить о своих достоинствах у Тамаки никогда особо не получалось. Вот и сейчас самодовольство заняло чуть ли не половину комнаты. – Не получилось, правда, и дальше в этой сфере работать, но, будь уверена, я ко всему готов.

Мередит закатывает глаза, отряхивая руки от кружев мыльной пены.

– К тому же, другую работу искать придётся в любом случае, – и награждает недвусмысленным взглядом округлившийся живот Мередит.

Конечно, она понимает, что финансовое положение у них довольно шаткое, но это не значит, что нужно нырять в омут с головой.

А он нырнул. Нырнул так, что вначале даже понравилось. Коллеги попались вполне дружелюбные, начальник не особо ворчливый, в столовой хорошо кормили, а форма просто загляденье! 

А в один день весь штаб собрали и отправили в Маринфорд вместе с остальными частями. Тамаки стоял на палубе вместе с Суо и считал корабли с военными. Сбился на двадцатом. Вертел головой из стороны в сторону, прислушиваясь к разговорам, надеясь, что ему объяснят причину таких масштабных сборов. Никто, однако, делать этого не собирался, выглядели товарищи уж очень подавленно, и Тамаки решил поумерить пыл. Рано или поздно все станет ясно.

А везли их в качестве охраны для опасного преступника, запертого за семью печатями в самой охраняемой тюрьме мира. Тамаки помнит, как стоял возле одного из входов, намертво вцепившись в ружьё, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Стоял, считал удары сердца, удивляясь, как его не слышат окружающие, чувствовал, как потеют ладони, и ружьё выскальзывает из рук. Стоял, затаив дыхание, и ждал, когда преступника, наконец, покажут. Ожидал увидеть кого-то величественного, устрашающего, как тот пират, Роджер, а увидел парня младшего самого его, Тамаки, года на два, если не больше. И ему вдруг стало жалко парнишку, угодившего в цепкие лапы его шефа. 

Тамаки заметно расслабился, а рядом стоящий Суо шёпотом начал просвещать его о генеалогическом древе Гол Ди Роджера. А Тамаки, вновь взглянув на гигантский экран, вдруг вспомнил, где видел этого парнишку.

Да во флотской столовой же, точно! Тамаки тогда только вернулся от разъяренного шефа, надеялся перехватить чего-нибудь, а этот сгрёб полстола!

Жалость к парнишке вдруг испарилась.

А потом понеслось!

Секунду назад он стоял на своем посту, а теперь уже несётся вперед, паля из ружья куда ни попадя. 

Тут кто-то огненными шарами кидается, там – светом слепит, а здесь вообще от землетрясения стена рушится! Тамаки бегает будто по вулкану, на ходу пытаясь перезарядить ружьё, уворачивается от своего босса, который буквально магму начал извергать. Прячешься от летящих в голову пушечных ядер, выпущенных человеком, которому отчёт вовремя не сдал, и плакать хочется. Поскользнулся на льду, растянул себе что-то, пополз между ногами дозорных, пытаясь схватить прокатившееся по льду ружьё. Выпрямился – а резиновый мальчишка вернул все выпущенные пули с лихвой обратно.

Последнее, что Тамаки помнит – яркий свет. Нет-нет, яркий свет не рая, на который он уж перестал надеяться, а сияние от одного из адмиралов. Потом рядом со светящимся Кизару приземлился феникс, обернувшийся человеком, и Тамаки поспешил упасть в обморок. Увидел бы он ещё дракона – тоже научился бы водой плеваться или молниями всех забрасывать.

– А я тебе говорила! – в голосе Мередит прозвенела нотка самодовольства. – Неблагодарная эта работа.

– Я всё продумал! – у Тамаки больше не тряслись руки, и кошмары с Кизару, окружённым ангелами, практически перестали сниться. – Мой знакомый работает в ресторанчике одном, говорит, что люди туда на подработку нужны. Самое оно! Работа не напряжная, и компания интересная. Поверь мне, Мередит, в Барати жизнь будет поспокойнее!


End file.
